Truth or Dare: An NCIS Tale
by LittleMissBrit
Summary: Team Gibbs  and Jenny  play Truth or Dare. Feelings are revealed throughout a night that will make history. Tiva in later chapters, with sprinklings of Jibbs all the way through. I don't own NCIS!
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

"No," Gibbs looked round the room furiously, "Truth or Dare is a game for teenage girls at a sleepover. Not for 8 grown adult federal agents."

"On the contrary," Abby grinned, "It is the funnest game. And sleepover? Have you turned English or something? We call it a slumber party."

Gibbs ignored her.

"All in favour of playing Truth or Dare!"

Every hand shot in the air, save Gibbs and Ziva. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Why aren't you any fun, Zi?" Tony whined.

"I do not wish to divulge any information that I deem unnecessary to divulge," she replied in a stone-like voice.

"But you're still outvoted," Jenny was half-looking at her boyfriend when she said that, "Sorry, Ziva. Sorry, Jethro."

"No problem, Jen," Gibbs sighed, giving her a peck on the lips.

"How about we get a bottle out to save time on picking? The last person done spins and asks/dares next," Palmer suggested.

There was a general acknowledgment of the idea, and Palmer wandered off to the kitchen. He emerged a few minutes later, an empty beer bottle in hand. He squatted on the ground and placed it on the carpet.

"Who wants to go first?"

"Abby," everybody replied in unison.

"YAY!" the Goth clapped her hands in excitement. Tony, Ziva and Gibbs groaned. It was going to be an…interesting night.

Abby leant forward and examined the bottle.

"In this millennium, Abs," McGee prompted.

She flicked her hand and the bottle spun round like her favourite childhood merry-go-round. The members looked around in a tense motion. There was a whirl of colour as the green fuzzed up the eyes of those watching it.

And ever so slowly it stopped on…

Gibbs!

"Great," he growled sarcastically.

"Truth or Dare," Abby trilled.

"Truth," Gibbs decided, hoping it wouldn't be as bad as the ones he had seen on those terrible, late-night TV shows. The dares could be worse."

"Tell us why you joined the Marines."

"No," the Senior Field Agent replied, flatly.

"Then you have to do a dare."

"Fine."

Prank call Vance."

There was a low whistle, probably from Tony.

"He'll recognize my number," Gibbs countered.

"You can use the payphone from down the road," Palmer added.

"Ha," Abby stuck her tongue out.

**At the Assistant Director's office**

"Vance," the Assistant Director barked into his desk phone, annoyed that he had been disturbed at this late hour.

"Hello, is this Leon?" Gibbs was holding his nose with the free-hand. You could hear the chortling of the younger agents in the background.

"Yes, and may I enquire who this is please?"

"My name is Laurence Parker from Duccini's. I'm afraid to inform you that your pizza will not be delivered due to a malfunction. A woman named Jennifer fell into the mixing area."

Jenny gasped and elbowed Gibbs in the ribs. He ignored it.

"IF YOU EVER PRANK CALL ME AGAIN YOU WILL REGRET IT!" a tired Vance snapped into the phone, before hitting it shut in his sweaty palms.

"He was fine with it," Gibbs replied innocently to Abby's excited stare.

**Please review! Peace be with you xxx By the way, Duccini's is a pizza delivery store in DC.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

The bottle spun round, the green still aching the heads of those in the circle. Each watched with an eagle eye as it slowly landed on the next victim.

"Jenny!"

"Truth or Dare?" Gibbs gave her the hawk eyes.

"Truth," she whispered, unsure, praying that no-one would bring up the La Grenouille. That was a subject that she was desperate to still keep buried 6 feet under.

"Why did you say yes to me again?" Gibbs asked huskily.

"Because I love you," Jenny replied honestly, "And I wanted a second chance with the only person in the world I'd say yes to a thousand times again. I regret letting my career getting in the way."

An 'aww,' came from Abby, and Ziva smiled.

"Good answer," Gibbs replied, giving Jenny a peck on the temple. She blushed scarlet as the bottle lid fell between her fingertips. It spun around, leading towards a new person.

"Hurry up," Abby moaned, as the bottle trickled around the circle at a no more than snail pace. And ever so slowly, its tip pointed towards one of the tensest people in the room.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Tony answered, flashing a grin at those watching him. He was hoping for something really fun like he'd seen in those awful/awesome 80's frat movies.

"Kiss Ziva on the lips for a full minute," Jenny responded with a smirk of pride.

"WHAT?" the mentioned women hissed in a low, deadly voice.

"We can't ignore the rules, Zi," Tony crawled forward, before catching her lips with his.

It was a long, passionate kiss, full of steam. At some point, Ziva craned her palms around Tony's neck to give them both balance.

"Er, the minute's up guys," Palmer reminded them. Abby elbowed him in the ribs.

"Let it go on. We've been waiting for this for too many years."

But, at Palmer's prod, they broke apart, cheeks as red as Santa's coat. Tony pushed himself back, ignoring the glances from Ducky. Abby was practically dancing- drunk on happiness, not on beer.

"Okay," Tony gave a Ziva a smile (not unnoticed by all), "Moving on."

He reached for the bottle, before doing the oh so cliché spin.

It eventually landed on Palmer, who looked rather sheepish.

"Truth," he spat out before Tony could even make a start at the words.

"Why are you claustrophobic?"

"When I was little, my brother (Clark) and I were playing hide and seek with my cousin Wendy, who accidentally locked me in a cupboard for 3 hours. My weeping alerted my mother, who then proceeded to let me out."

"Ooh, chilling," Abby gave a little shudder for affect.

Palmer nodded before reaching over. The next victim was eventually decided as Ducky.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, my good fellow," the ME responded good-naturedly.

"I dare you to run down the street yelling 'I ATE THE SASAUGES,' really loudly."

Laughter echoed through the room as Ducky stood up, excitement filling his eyes.

"Where do I start?"

**2 Minutes Later**

"I ATE THE SASAUGES!" Ducky warbled at the top of his lungs, "I ATE THE SASUAGES!"

The team struggled to stop themselves falling in laughter. Jenny and Gibbs were leaning on each other, whilst Tony was holding his sides. Palmer was crying, as was McGee. Abby was holding onto the fencing, as Ziva panted heavily, trying to fight for breath in between the giggling.

Suddenly, Palmer noticed a figure across the way peaking through the curtains. The elderly lady was holding a phone, wearing a pink night-gown.

"Mrs. O'Leary!" the panicked MA ran across the road, narrowly avoiding a returning Ducky.

**Wooh! Chapter 2 down! **

**Peace be with you xxx**

**P.S Message to my oh-so-awesome alerters! Please review?**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

"That was epic," Tony still couldn't stop laughing, "Truly epic. Even the ending- the police showing up was legendary. Lucky we all had our IDs, or Ducky would have been arrested on the spot."

"For what?" Abby replied, "Eating all the sausages?"

The team burst out laughing- bits of Jenny's saliva were spit onto Palmer through her giggles.

"So this means Ducky is spinning the bottle," Gibbs reminded the group, who were now in various states of hysterics.

There were still a few odd giggles as the ME spun the object around the room, eventually landing on a so far mute McGee.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," McGee replied with apprehension- after the brush with the police, he didn't want to be in trouble.

"Who's been your favourite girlfriend?"

"Er," the Junior Field agent looked shockingly uneasy, "Abby, I guess."

The Goth blushed, "Thanks, Timmy."

"Moving on," McGee placed his fingers around the neck of the bottle, spinning it softly around the circle (okay oval). The team watched, trying to repel it with their eyes, for many apparent reasons.

And ever so slowly, it pointed to Jenny.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," Jenny had a mischievous glint in her sea-coloured eyes, "I choose dare."

"Okay," McGee smirked, excited to get revenge on ignoring Tony's 'bullying' all these years, "I dare you to kiss someone who isn't Gibbs on the lips for 10 seconds. Anyone you like."

"No," Jenny looked pretty mad, "Timothy James McGee, take that back or I will send you to Cyber Crimes unit faster than Vance suggested the idea to me."

"No way, Shepard," Tony had a glint in his eye and a smirk on his lips, "I want to see this."

"I think it's a bit unfair," Ziva argued.

"I second that," Abby added, sticking her hand up.

"All for the dare," Gibbs called out.

Tony and McGee put their hands up, and Palmer looked like he wanted to. One look from Jenny told him otherwise.

"Dare taken from the records," Ducky decided, "I think we should let Jennifer spin the bottle, in case Timothy would like to do something outrageous."

"I think we should lay some ground rules," Ziva interrupted, "I don't want anything bad to happen to me."

"To hell with that," Abby took a swig of vodka.

"No more alcohol for that one!" Ducky prized the bottle from her reluctant fingers.

"Okay," Jenny spun the fate-changing object around, watching its lid attempt to point at a tense person.

"Ziva!"

The Israeli groaned, and sank her head into her hands.

"Truth or Dare?" her friend asked.

"I suppose I'd have to go for truth," Ziva sighed, shooting a sidewards glance towards Tony, hoping a question about him would not come up.

"Do you have feelings for Tony? Romantic, mind."

Her hopes had been desperately dashed.

"Er, well," she avoided the man's questioning eyes, "Mmm. Okay, I'll go."

"Mmm?" Abby looked at her with an annoyed expression, "Is that all you have?"

"Okay," Ziva looked at the ground, making sure no-one could see her face, "I guess I would have to say…yes."

The team gasped.

**Ooh, cliffhanger!**

**I can't believe there was Tate but no Tiva in Life before His Eyes. When I say the baby I actually said to my laptop (I watch NCIS online): "Are you (something) kidding me?" She was a cute baby, that Kelly. And the Gibbs' were reunited! We met Gibbs' mum! And when Vance and Ari began to play chess! LOL! **

**Peace be with you xxx**

**P.S I won't be updating until Sunday. Tomorrow: my friend is taking me to her youth club. Friday: Sleepover. Saturday: Rest of sleepover/Nana's birthday. But, it's half-term next week! More updates.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

"THIS IS BRILLIANT!" Abby began to do cartwheels around the room, her face reminiscent of a child on Christmas Day. Jenny was grinning like mad, as was Ducky. Palmer looked as happy as someone who rarely ever saw daylight could, and McGee was looking pretty please. And for some reason, Gibbs seemed happy. Stuck in the moment- frozen in time either.

However, Tony was shocked. Obviously happy, but completely shocked. If it wasn't for that, he would have immediately told her that he loved her too. Then they would have elapsed in a passionate kiss.

But one feeling had changed all that.

"Shall we move on?" Ziva tried to shake the tears from her eyes.

The others nodded, whilst Abby shot Tony an annoyed look.

Why hadn't he said anything?

The Israeli flipped onto her knees, and sadly eyed the bottle, before spinning it around.

As she watched the colours flare, she thought of something.

'Why am I being like this?' she puzzled as the bottle began to slowly stop, 'Tony's just a man. Having an unrequited love shouldn't me like this!'

And speaking of the devil, the bottle had decided to choose him as the next victim.

"Truth or Dare?" she avoided his eyes. Who was she kidding?

Certainly not herself.

"Truth," Tony knew asking Ziva that would be the safest option.

'Do you love me?' It was the most obvious thing to ask. And also the most stupid.

"Did you ever truly love Jeanne?" she finally asked, slightly apprehensive. She'd always found it an interesting subject, but she never really made light of the situation. She had now.

"No," he replied, avoiding her eyes, "I loved someone else."

That was when he decided he was no longer going to pick Truth that evening.

"Moving on," he reached forward, coiling his fingers around the bottle's neck. It spun round in its ever-so cliché motion.

"Gibbs!" he breathed, slightly relieved for some unapparent reason.

"Dare," the older man replied before the question could even be asked.

"I dare you to put some Coke, Pepsi and into one cup and drink it all in one," the younger agent grinned evilly.

An audible "ooh" came from everyone in the room. No-one they know had done anything like that.

"I haven't finished," Tony cut into the shock, "You must also add two crushed-up Fruitellas, granting Zi has got them."

"I have," Ziva did not speak directly to her partner, "He can use them. I have all the drinks mentioned, too."

"Zi," Abby changed the subject, "Since when do you call her that? That's too cute!"

Tony ignored her, "Ready, Jethro?"

"Don't push it, Anthony," Gibbs hissed as he got up. Jenny and the others sashayed (well, the girls did) to the kitchen, ready for some humour.

The Senior Field Agent walked over to the cupboard, getting the drinks. McGee bent down and found the Fruitellas in a little hidey-hole, whilst Jenny found a spare party cup which had been sitting, un-used for a while.

"Ready?" Tony spiraled small amounts of the liquids into the cup, before crushing the sweet into the soft palm of his hand. He then released them, letting them drop with a small splash into the uninviting mixture.

"Drink up," Tony grinned, holding it out to Gibbs.

The silver-haired man shot him an icy look before pressing the cup to his lips. He made a wincing face, before quickly and surely throwing it down his throat.

There was a pause for a few moments as Gibbs took in the mixture.

And that paused ended as he made a gulping sound. His eyes went a little funny, sparking concern from Jenny.

"Should we call an ambulance?" she whispered to Ziva, eyes swimming with the concern of a mother watching her son doing a dangerous stunt on his bike.

"More please," a voice interrupted her fear.

"What?" the team asked simultaneously.

"It was nice," Gibbs reached for another cup.

**So Gibbs likes that! I wonder what it tastes like. Has anyone been brave (or stupid) enough to try?**

**Peace be with you xxx**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

"Dare," Palmer decided. His face was red with excitement. The team looked at Gibbs with eager eyes- what would he unleash onto the person who was most fearful of him?

"I dare you to play knock-door-run on Delores Bromstead," he eventually decided, "She lives down the road, doesn't she?"

"Cordon Street, actually."

"No matter," Gibbs replied sweetly, "If you don't do it, I'll make sure you will never leave autopsy."

"That's blackmail," Palmer argued, "And is illegal."

"Will you report me?"

The MA opened his mouth like a gawping fish, unable to answer.

"I didn't think so."

**2 minutes later**

Palmer tiptoed up the drive, carefully treading upon the gravel plant. Two hanging baskets on either side of the porch faced his menacingly- even with the pretty lilies poking out of them. He ventured slowly a little more upwards, his fist inches from the door.

"Are you sure about this?" he turned to the group, fear in his eyes.

"Why wouldn't we be?" Ziva wore a smirk of pride.

Palmer gulped and rapped on the door several times. A light switched on in the background and a figure in a dressing gown stepped into the landing.

"RUN!" Abby screamed, giving herself a head start by pushing off McGee. Ziva and Tony dashed after her, closely followed by Gibbs. Ducky and McGee were on their heels. Palmer gulped and jumped over several fences, before leaping over the one at the end of street.

Unfortunately for him, the fence was lower than he expected, and his ankle hit the top of the picketing, sending him flying. And it was there he lay, red-faced, in the mud. The brown spluttered out of his mouth as them team crowded round, tears of laughter falling down each of their faces.

"I hate you," Palmer stuttered. He looked as though he wanted to say more, but Gibbs silenced him with a look. Yep, everyone was back to normal.

"Good god, lad," Ducky held a hand out to his assistant, "You do know when someone is pulling your leg, right?"

"Of course," Palmer's peach face had now turned to the colour of brown. He looked ridiculous.

"Shall we go back inside?" Ziva prompted.

"Of course." And with that, the group began to move down the street.

**Later**

Palmer spun the bottle. After a short while, its lid eventually landed on Abby. She grinned.

"Truth, please!"

"What's your favourite tattoo and why?"

"I'd say the flower on the back that my friend Roddy did. It always makes me smile, cos it's really pretty. My mo-adopted- mother had a flower like that on her wrist, so I had it done when she died when I was 17."

"I thought you had to be 18 to get a tat," McGee added.

"16 with parental permission," Abby replied, "But seeing as my dad died when I was 15, there was no one to ask. But, anyway, Roddy didn't care."

She shrugged, and then picked up the bottle, before prizing off the lid with her fingers. Her mouth met its, and stayed there for a few seconds.

"Empty," she told their curious gazes, "I was hoping for more beer."

A few more people shot her a queried look, as the bottle was spun around for the millionth time.

It flung past Jenny, and flew past McGee. It finally landed on…

Tony!

"Truth or Dare?" Abby trilled.

"Truth," the Senior Field Agent blurted out, before realising what he said, "No- DARE!"

"The other day you told me that you were in love," Abby grinned evilly, "Who is the woman?"

"Or man," Jenny joked.

"Shut it, Shepard," Tony replied, "I'd rather not say who the lovely lady is. All I will say it that she is Israeli."

The team's heads shot to Ziva.

"It's not necessarily me," she told them, "There are lots of Israeli women in the world."

"Her name begins with a Z."

There were more glances at the ex-Mossad.

"It ends with an A."

It was too painful.

"And had an IV in the middle," Tony burbled, "So it kind of is Ziva."

There was a collective gasp from around the room, all eyes focused on the pair.

Ziva felt tears foaming in her lids. Shooting upright, she headed towards the door. It slammed behind her as she rushed down the hall, out into the outside.

"Well?" Abby snapped at Tony, "Are you going to go after her or what?"

That was probably the one time that the Italian-American had done what he was told in that time.

**Ooh, cliffhanger! Will the pair's feelings be revealed? Or will I go as mean as the writers?**

**Peace be with you xxx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

"Ziva!" Tony huffed as he chased after her speedy figure, "Ziva- please wait! What's wrong?"

She stopped, and slowly turned to face him. Her face was wet with fresh tears, and her beautiful tanned skin had become as white as paper.

"I love you too," she sobbed as he pulled her to his chest in a soothing motion.

"Then why are you so sad?" he asked, wiping her tears away with his finger.

"Because when I love somebody they either have something bad happen to them or I lose them," Ziva told him, "And I don't want either to happen to you. Roy died. Rivkin died- even though he was an asshole. And Ray….I don't even want to talk about him."

"But notice how they all had their names beginning with R's- okay, Rivkin was his surname, but you get the picture," Tony comforted her, "But I have an A, and a T in the way, so I'm not in the jinx."

"I don't want to be hurt," she replied, "Because, no offense, you go through a lot of women. I don't want to be loved then left."

"I'll love you, but I will never leave you," Tony kissed her forehead; "You have no idea about how much love I have for you, Zi. It's infinite- I want you more each day."

"Truly?" Ziva sniffed.

"Truly," Tony replied, before catching her lips in his.

It was strong. Actually, scratch that, strong AND passionate. Tony's hands snaked around Ziva's waist, and her palms rested on the sides of the neck. They didn't even notice that several neighbors of Palmer were peeking out of their curtains, especially the elderly. Their withered faces were squished into disgust. But secretly, a few of them had a little delight in their hearts.

Soon they broke apart, albeit reluctantly. Tony kissed the tip of Ziva's nose, making her smile shyly.

"Should we go back to the others?" he asked her.

"Do we have to?" she groaned in response.

"Don't make me drag you," he joked, picking her up, bridal style. She giggled softly, happy to be getting her emotions out.

"They're back," Abby whispered, "Do you think it went okay?"

"It went better than okay," Tony's voice drifted from the doorway. His fingers were interlocked with Ziva's, and his gaze directed at her was a loving one.

"You're dating?" Jenny was definitely not hiding the excitement in her voice.

"No," Tony's face fell flat.

"What?" Abby looked to be on the verge of tears.

"You don't date people you love," the Italian-American told them, "You love them."

"YOU LOVE HER!" Abby and Jenny both screamed. The pair ran up and hugged the couple. They weren't surprised about the Goth- but the Director hugging them. Just plain weird.

"Congrats, I guess," Gibbs gave them his steely eyed glare. But his voice was not full of sarcasm.

"Aren't you mad about Rule 12?" Ziva questioned.

"You aren't dating," the Boss corrected.

"Well done," Ducky nodded.

"Finally," Palmer added in.

"Took you long enough," McGee commented, "I hope there isn't any flirting though."

"Oh yeah," Tony spoke sarcastically as Ziva sat between his leg, her upper-body rested against his chest, "I'm really not going to flirt with my gorgeous girlfriend."

The team smirked.

"Okay," Tony grabbed the bottle, "Who's next?"

**Sorry there were no dares! I do love Tiva to the core, so I had to add some.**

**I'm not sorry if you don't ship Tiva. I did say there was some- and I love it damn too much!**

**Peace be with you xxx**

**P.S Don't see the Chronicle if you don't like intensity and gore. I saw it today and I was really shocked that it was only a 12A, it should be a 12. (An English rating for movies).**

**P.P.S I'M OFF TO SEE THE MUPPETS TOMORROW! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"McGee!" Tony announced with the upmost delight, "Truth or Dare, ex-Probay?"

"Truth," the victim replied, definitely not wanting a dare after what had happened to Palmer. Tony paused for a moment, before Ziva whispered something softly in his ear.

"Great idea," he whispered back, pecking her temple, "McGee- would you rather go on a date with the Director or stay at Gibbs' place for a week?"

There was a pause, and all eyes darted to each person mentioned.

"Er," McGee scratched the back of his head, "I'd guess I would have to go for Option 1- the date with the director."

"There is no way in Hell that is happening," Gibbs pulled Jenny to him, fiercely. She grinned broadly, before sticking her tongue out at the ex-Probie as a joke.

"Anyway," McGee changed the subject faster than Ziva could kill someone, "My turn."

He fell onto his knees, and pulled the bottle into the top of his fingers. It spun round in a neat, yet cliché fashion.

"Abby!" he grinned, finally thanking the lord for the chance of revenge, "Truth or Dare?"

"DARE!" she squealed, "Bring it on!"

"I dare you to go to the local shop and buy three bottles of champagne."

"That isn't much of a dare," Abby argued.

"I wasn't finished," McGee had a seriously evil glint in his eye.

"I want you to then stand in front of the till and start juggling them, for about 2 minutes. If they tell you to stop, do it faster. You get the picture."

"OKAY!" Abby stood up, "DARE ACCEPTED! LET'S GO PEOPLE!"

**At Quick-House**

The team, to avoid suspicion, entered at different times. This was Gibbs' idea, and it was generally accepted as an excellent one.

The first to enter were Palmer and McGee, who looked to be laughing at a joke.

The second were Tony and Ziva, holding hands, looking (to some) very cute.

Abby entered on her own next, and walked briskly over to the drinks section.

Jenny strode in next, also on her own. She began to examine some baking items.

Finally, Gibbs and Ducky arrived inside the shop. They both separated upon entry, and walked to different sections.

Abby eventually chose three bottles of sparkling champagne, and sashayed over to the counter. The woman, who looked to be in her later 50's, began scanning the barcodes.

"That's $28.99 please," her voice was the monotone of boredom.

Abby handed her the credit card, which was swiped before the pin was entered.

"Bag?"

"No thank you," Abby took one in each hand, with one under her armpit. She walked slightly away, quickly and promptly. She then turned on her heel, and slowly got the lids in-between her fingers.

Slowly, but surely, the first was thrown in the air, soon followed by the second at a quicker-speed. The final one flew in the air at the speed of light.

Many shop-goers stared, open-mouthed, as Abby closed her eyes, the bottles going up and down, from palm to ceiling.

After 2 minutes, she sadly stopped, although was tempted to continue.

"I'll take that bag, thanks," she grinned at the assistant as she placed the bottles into the plastic.

And laughing, she and Team Gibbs ran out.

"How about we play it on the street?" Abby joked.

"NO!" the others shouted simultaneously as they skipped/jogged back to Ziva's apartment.

**Wooh! **

**Sorry I haven't updated in a while, but I've been to the cinema/town a few times, so you know, busy little me!**

**Peace be with you xxx**

**P.S FREAKY FRIDAY REUNION! Jamie Lee-Curtis and Mark Harmon! Now that is cool!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Abby pulled the bottle into her hands and began to spin it quickly. It whirled round, revealing a different look of panic on each person it passed. And finally, it landed on…

…Ziva!

"Truth or Dare?" the Goth grinned.

"Truth," the Israeli replied, looking at the ground.

"Why do you love Tony?" The others gave a scandalous grin, and Abby looked pretty pleased with herself.

"There are many reasons;" Ziva held her head up high, avoiding Tony's eyes, "But the main ones would have to be that he is good-looking, caring, with a tough exterior whilst being an investigator with a gooey interior- a bit like caramel. He's also smart and rather funny. Most of all, he is himself, which makes him honest. And that is what I ask for in a guy. I love him."

"I love you, too," Tony began to kiss her passionately.

"PDA!" Palmer mock-screamed, "Avert eyes, I repeat, avert eyes."

"Get a room," McGee shoved them.

"All right, all right," Jenny prised them apart, "I think that's enough."

Tony groaned and reluctantly broke apart from his girlfriend. She also looked pretty sad and just nestled onto him instead.

"My go," she told them after a second later. She the leant forward, and flicked the bottle around.

"Jenny," she told them all, wearily, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare," the Director grinned, a glint in her eye.

"I dare you to …"

**Later**

Hollis Mann sighed at the knock on her door. It was late, and she was just settling down to watch the new episode of _Law and Order: SVU. _She swaggered over to the door, wrapped in her tartan dressing gown, and opened it, not even bothering to see who it was through her peep-hole.

"Director Shepard?" Hollis looked extremely confused, "What do you want at this late hour?"

"To say one thing," Jenny's voice was somber, "I got Jethro! Ha, ha, ha, ha!"

And with that, she skipped off down the path, leaving a very scared Hollis at her doorstep.

"That was epic!" Abby choked in laughter, "That was awesome!"

"Hey, I liked her!" Gibbs argued. Jenny then gave him a cold, icy stare, which was hard for him not to falter at.

"That's not the point," Ducky pointed out, "We need to get back."

The team nodded and ran off, oblivious to the fact that Hollis was peeking at them from behind her netted curtains.

**Back at Ziva's place**

"My turn!" Jenny smiled, and lightly tapped the bottle. It spun round slowly until it landed on everyone's favourite ME.

"Truth or Dare?" she asked Ducky with a light-hearted grin.

"I will have to go for Truth, Jennifer," Ducky replied in his ever-so-charming manner.

"Tell us your full name," Jenny quizzed enthusiastically, "Only Jethro knows, but we want to know."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive," the three women of the room chorused in unison.

"Ready?" Ducky breathed.

"Ready!" came the firm reply.

"My full name is Donald Francis Andreus Jonas Mallard," he announced grandly.

The team looked around in a kind of shock/awe. That was one very long name, and they were marginally impressed with the fact he had managed to keep it a secret so long. Only Gibbs seemed unfazed, but then again, when was he ever fazed?

Abby was the first to break the silence, as per usual.

"That is an AWESOME name!" she enthused, "I AM SO CHANGING MY NAME! ABIGAIL MARY SCIUTO SOUNDS SO BLAH COMPARED TO THAT!"

"I like my name," Tony commented quietly, "Anthony Dimitri DiNozzo. What's your full name, Jimmifer?"

"Jimmy Brian Palmer," he responded quietly.

"My full name is Timothy Sean McGee," the Junior Field Agent butted in.

"You all know my name," Gibbs' voice was a closing tone.

However, the others ignored him.

"Mine is Jennifer Lauren Shepard."

"Ziva?" Tony pecked her temple, "What's your middle name?"

"Ziva Galia David," she replied, "Named after my late, great-aunt, who died the day before my birth."

"Aw," Abby crawled to her and hugged her. The others nodded silently.

"Er, guys," McGee crawled back into the conversation, "The game?"

"Right," Ducky leant forward.

**Whoop! Another chapter! I hope you liked it. We did blood pressure testing during Biology class, and mine was really good when I sat down! I was quite proud, even though it was quite bad when I was stood up, but you know.**

**Peace be with you xxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Anthony," Ducky smiled at him, "Truth or dare, my dear boy?"

"Truth," Tony was tired, and was not in the mood for a dare. Besides, he wanted to stay warm with Ziva cuddled up to him a little longer.

"Why do you love Ziva?"

"God, is this Love Appreciation Day?" McGee rolled his eyes.

"Yes," Abby replied.

"Anyway, back to the game," Tony chided, "I love Ziva because she is the single most perfect thing that has ever graced this Earth. No wait, Galaxy. Wait, what's bigger than a galaxy?"

"The universe," Jenny helped him.

"Yes, the universe. Even though you can't walk in certain areas of the universe. Thanks, director."

They all turned to Ziva, who had a smile wider than a banana plastered on her face. She turned to Tony and kissed him softly. He grinned at her, reeling in the softness of it all.

"We need to stop now," she told him sadly.

"Hump."

"My go," Tony spun the bottle with ease. Swiftly, it landed on…

Gibbs!

"Truth or Dare?"

"Truth," Gibbs grunted.

"What was with Rule 12?"

The team's glares went straight upon him. This was a question everyone had wanted to ask, but never really do.

"Because I lost my chance with Jenny and I regretted that more than anything. When I got her back, I couldn't be assed to change it."

"Reasonable," Tony nodded as Jenny pecked her boyfriend on the cheek.

Gibbs nodded silently, and cracked a small smile, "My turn." He seemed very happy as he took the neck and rushed it around the circle.

"Palmer."

"Great," he sighed, pushing his glasses up, "I suppose Dare."

The team looked at Gibbs.

"I hadn't asked yet," he commented flatly, "Truth or Dare?"

"Dare, please," Palmer squeaked, terrified and regretting it.

"I dare you to snog the wall for exactly a minute, regardless of whatever has been on it."

"Ew," Ziva wrinkled her nose, "You are disgusting."

"That is cool!" Abby met the dare with enthusiasm.

"I'm surprised you took it after last time," McGee commented.

They all turned to look at Palmer, who got up wordlessly. He wandered over to the wall and pressed his lips against it, amidst the gasps and shudders coming from the group. Ziva looked away, and Tony put his arm around her, looking away also. The others were surprised they were like this.

"You can look now baby," he told her after he finally dared to peek.

Palmer was red-faced as the others burst out laughing.

"My go," he stuttered, before reaching out for the bottle.

"Dare," Ziva announced with an evil grin as it landed straight at her.

"I dare you to let Tony give you a piggy back down the road for 5 minutes up and down," Palmer smirked, "But there is a catch."

"And what is it?" Ziva leant in, curiosity in her eyes.

"You put an iPod on your back, and play several songs on at full blast."

"Okay," the Israeli grinned, "Is that alright with you, honey." Tony nodded and kissed her cheek. The two leapt up and headed to the door.

However, they were in for the shock.

The people (two men) were in mid-knock, their hands in knuckle forms in the air.

"Abigail Sciuto?"

"Here," Abby stood up.

"You are under arrest for shop-lifting," the policeman on the left told her with a solemn expression.

**I am so mean! Tomorrow will be my last chapter, so I'm hoping to get some extra reviews please. I love everyone who has so far.**

**Peace be with you xxx**

**P.S I liked Psych Out. It was quite a good ep, but not the best.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

"What?" the team all bellowed in shock.

"Eye-witnesses report that you took three bottles of champagne and juggled it before taking them."

"Abby paid," Tony argued, "We all saw. Whatever our witnessed said, it was wrong."

"Listen, buddy," Gibbs growled, stepping forward, "I am a Federal Agent, so are these two men and this woman. The rest also work for NCIS. This woman here, do you recognize?"

"Director Jennifer Shepard of NCIS," one of the policemen audibly breathed.

"I'm sorry," the other interrupted bluntly, "We're just doing our job. This woman needs to come into custody."

"We can't let that happen," Ziva shot back, "We're feds and Abby is part of our agency, so it is our jurisdiction, not yours."

"Common crimes are what we investigate, ma'am," the nervous policeman looked at her, fear in his blue eyes.

"MA'AM?" the Israeli screeched, "Do I look that old?"

"We can have you arrested for wasting police time," the other policeman told her, scared of the venom in her tone.

"There is no way in hell that is happening," Tony put a protective arm around Ziva's waist.

"Listen," the nervous policeman, "Just please come with us."

Abby nodded, tears running rivers down her blushered cheeks. She held her hands out, allowing them to be handcuffed together. She was slowly led away, the door shutting behind her.

The team was speechless.

"We have to go to the station," Palmer eventually broke the silence, "We're witnesses, after all."

"That seems the sensible thing to do," Ducky commented quietly.

"Yes," McGee nodded, "Let's go. For Abby."

"For Abby," the team chorused.

**The local police station**

"Listen, I'm totally innocent," the Goth protested, "I paid for those bottles and I can prove it- just look at the CCTV."

"We cannot access those just yet," the policewoman (Emily) escorting her, "This is just a precaution, I assure you."

"Well they didn't say that when they came knocking at Ziva's door asking for me- how did they know where I was anyway?"

"One of my neighbors saw us and dobbed you in when she went to the shop," Palmer adjusted his glasses as the team walked in, "The assistant claimed that she'd stolen them."

"It's true," the devil waltzed in, "She did not pay for them!"

"That's a load of donkey poo!" Abby squealed, "At what time did I enter the shop?"

"About 7:30," the assistant replied, "That's when the products were stolen."

"Jenny," Abby turned to her friend, "Get the receipt out of my pocket."

The assistant's face turned monstrously pale.

"This?" the Director fished it out before holding it up in front of everyone.

Emily turned to the assistant, "What do you have to say for yourself, Ms. Carr?"

Ms. Carr turned from white to red, "That I made it up."

"I KNEW IT!" Abby yelled triumphantly.

"I was bored," Ms. Carr looked saddened, "And the stunt was stupid."

"Stupidly awesome," McGee put in. Abby beamed at him.

"Well, I guess that means that you are in a spot of bother," Emily released the handcuffs from the Forensic Scientist.

"On behalf of the WPD, I am very sorry Miss. Sciuto."

"Rule 6, but your apology is accepted," Abby grinned as she high-fived her friends.

And with that, they ran out into the distance.

**Ziva's place**

"I enjoyed today," Jenny pulled her jacket on, "Thanks for hosting, Ziva." Gibbs nodded and the two left the house.

"Bye," McGee followed suit, with Ducky and Palmer not far behind.

"I loved today," Abby grinned, "Especially the Tiva!" She waltzed out, humming 'Love is in the Air.'

"I guess this is goodbye," Tony turned to Ziva, and stroked her cheek in a loving manner.

"Would you like to stay?" she suddenly and boldly asked.

"But I don't have my PJ's."

"Perhaps you won't need them," Ziva grinned seductively.

Tony beamed and shut the door. He turned back to Ziva and scooped her agile body up in his strong arms.

"I love you," she whispered, kissing him briefly.

"I love you, too."

"Dare?"

"No, truth."

**Aw, I'm sad to see this story go. I know Ziva lives in an apartment, but in this story, she lives in a house. THANK YOU to everyone who reviewed and/or alerted. Ming-hugs and cookies to all!**

**Please read Mr. DiNozzo, another of my stories that I will be focusing on. I am also doing another NCIS story, named A-Z of Tiva, coming out soon.**

**Thanks again!**

**Semper Fi and Peace be with you xxx**


End file.
